Strike it Rich (2)
This show is far different from the Strike it Rich show in the 1950s Premise Two couples competed to win cash & prizes by going across their respective archways of seven television monitors. Rules The couple in control was given a category, along with five possible answers. The team must then decide to either answer one, two or three questions correctly. Host Garagiola then started asking those questions, and successfully completing the contract won a chance to move across their arch. One miss gave the opposing team a chance to complete the contract. When moving across the arch, the team can move up as many monitors as there are answers. On each monitor, one member of the team pressed a button to reveal what's behind the screen. Behind each screen was a prize, but only one hides "the bandit". The Bandit was shuffled around the arch before the couple started to move. When the couple revealed a prize, they won that prize; they must then decide to either bank the prize(s) and pass control to their opponents or reveal the next monitor. Going on was taking a risk, because if at anytime the team revealed the bandit, they lose all the prizes revealed up to that point. If the couple completed the number of moves earned, they can either bank the prize(s) and pass control to their opponents or play another category with the risk of losing the unbanked prizes should they run into the bandit. As soon as a couple reached the end, they can elect to go for one more question (called The Strike it Rich Question) or bank the prize(s) won so far. When going for "The Strike it Rich Question" if the couple in control can answer the question correctly, they win the game & the prizes revealed; otherwise they lose the prizes & the game continued. The first couple to reach the end of their arch and answer "The Strike it Rich Question" wins the game, plus a chance to play the bonus game. Bonus Game At the start of the bonus game, the winning couple decided upon which grand prize to go for, either $5,000 in cash or $5,000 and a brand new car. In either case, one member of the winning team manned the top archway, while the other team member manned the bottom. On each pair of monitors, the couple chose which screen to reveal (either top or bottom). One of the monitors in that and all other pairs hid a dollar sign, while the other(s) hid the bandit which acted as a strike. If the winning couple chose to play for $5,000, they must reveal five dollar signs and no more than two bandits, opting to go for the car & money meant having to reveal six dollar signs and only one bandit. In either case, failure to win the bonus round still gave the winning couple $100 for each dollar sign. Links Rules for Strike it Rich YouTube Video Clip of the 1st Segment Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Gambling Category:Decision Making